


Happy Now

by TheNerdyTurtle96



Series: Team STAR Shenanigans [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: And I’m dying of the cringe, Fluffy, Gen, One Shot, Part 2, Read “That’s Christmas To Me” first, Singing, Songfic, Team STAR - Freeform, this is an older work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyTurtle96/pseuds/TheNerdyTurtle96
Summary: More Team STAR shenanigans, except not at Christmas. Read “That’s Christmas To Me” first for context.
Series: Team STAR Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192901
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Happy Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 to "That's Christmas To Me". You need to go read that one first. This is an older one, so the quality isn't as great. (Read: I was dying of the cringe while formatting this.) 
> 
> The song is "Happy Now" by Pentatonix.

Looking around the living room at the other members of Team STAR, False grinned and clapped her hands a few times in excitement. She was sitting criss-cross applesauce on the rug, as was Ren. Doc and Xisuma were curled up in large armchairs while Impulse and Wels rested on opposite ends of a couch. Outside, it was lightly snowing, which was perfect, considering that it was almost Christmas. The official Hermitcraft Christmas party was in two days, which was expected to be fairly awkward, as the two sides of the civil war were technically in a cease-fire for the holidays. However, the six of them were having a lot of fun hanging out inside of the cozy house on top of their turtle-shaped fortress. Not “of doom”, however, since Iskall was on the G-Team.

This particular afternoon, they had another purpose for meeting instead of holing up in their own bases and working on individual projects. Today, they were planning to record themselves singing a few Christmas carols. 

The singing had started a week ago as False and Wels were working on building up the stone base. To pass the time, False had started singing Christmas songs and Wels had soon joined in. It wasn’t just a lower copy of the melody, however, as he was actually adding rich harmonies to the tunes. The sound was so nice that it was hard to ignore as other hermits passed by. 

Ren was the next one to join in, as he turned out to be a strong male alto who could rival False in vocal range. The three builders continued to sing as they worked on the labyrinth of the basement, and even though Doc initially poked fun at it, his deep bass voice eventually came around. At that point, they were basically doing four-part harmony, which was something False had never really heard before. It sounded amazing, though, so she wasn’t complaining.

As Christmas drew closer, Impulse began work on a tower to direct ghast fireballs from. While he insisted on building it all by himself, False and Wels often came by to chat, which helped make the tedious grind a bit more enjoyable. During one of their conversations, Impulse asked about the singing and the three of them discussed that for several hours. At one point, Impulse casually mentioned that he used to beatbox before Hermitcraft. That piqued the other two’s interests quite a bit and they convinced him to demonstrate for them. While he was somewhat rusty, Impulse’s sound was fantastic. After that incident, the wheels in False’s head were turning rapidly.

The final piece of the puzzle came over a dinner conversation the next night where False asked Xisuma about his musical background. The admin had gotten quite excited about that question and explained many fascinating things about guitars. A small slipup revealed that Xisuma also used to sing, which False latched onto. Shyly, he answered her further lines of questioning and ended up revealing that he was a tenor who used to sing often. However, he personally thought that he was much better at the electric guitar.

A day of thinking and researching finally completed False’s idea and she was incredibly excited about it. The other members of Team STAR weren’t really skeptical, but it did take a bit of explaining of what exactly an a cappella group was before they agreed. Even Xisuma, who was still feeling quite shy, was up for recording a few songs. Together, the six of them picked out four songs that had a cappella arrangements and decided to record them as a group after a day of individual practice.

Now, it was time for recording and just as Wels had requested, everyone was wearing a Christmas sweater. The knight had a plain red sweater with white snowflakes in repeating, slanted rows. Xisuma also went fairly simple and had a red present with green ribbons on a background of dark grey. The award for most badass went to False, who was clad in black with a pretty, golden jingle bell embroidered onto the front. Impulse was closer to the silly end, having an R2-D2 robot with a Santa hat featured on his green sweater. True to his name, Ren had a puppy with a big, red bow on its head printed prominently on the front of his white sweater. Finally, Doc took the cake for the most ridiculous, as his sweater was a gaudy green thing that instantly reminded everyone of Mr. Grinch. When questioned about it, or laughed at hysterically, Doc defensively explained that it was the only one that he had and that it was a joke gift from Bdubs a long time ago.

They were all set to record and with the fireplace crackling and the snow drifting outside the windows, it was such a perfect atmosphere on a wonderful December day.

* * *

There wasn’t really a reason to have a party in the middle of August. The mayoral elections were over, the Nether update happened months ago, and there were no major holidays. However, Tango, being Tango, took the lack of a reason as a sensible cause to have a party. Working with Scar and Xisuma, the fiery blonde pieced together a barbecue outside of the town hall one Friday night, which all of the hermits had shown up to.

It was hard to resist the invitation, especially with the delicious smells coming from Doc’s massive grill. Bdubs was right next to the cyborg, arguing about correct grilling techniques and marinades. Etho and Beef were watching the other two members of the NHO debate and laughing at their antics. Hypno and Jevin were also embroiled in a heated argument while sitting in lawn chairs in a circle with Tango and Zedaph, who were egging them on. Impulse was shaking his head at his two best friends along with TFC, Wels, and Joe, who were discussing country music while eating hamburgers and perfectly cooked baked beans. Keralis was the proud cook of that dish and was excitedly explaining his recipe to Xisuma, who was looking completely exhausted and in need of a huge nap. False, Stress, Iskall, and Mumbo were cheering on Grian and Cleo, who were having a tree-climbing contest in the diamond trees while Scar bit his nails and tried to coax the two mischievous hermits down. xB, Ren, and Cub were taking bets on who would win, eventually deciding on Cleo, mostly because Grian’s sweater kept getting stuck on the branches of the trees.

A few speakers played quiet background music and a table was filled with hamburgers, hot dogs, chips, fruit, and other dishes that various hermits had made. Other than that, the event was very informal and everyone was enjoying a casual night with friends. In fact, everyone was so wrapped up in conversation that no one really noticed Xisuma and Impulse setting up five microphones and running cords from the town hall down to the plaza in front of the shopping district’s Nether portal. After everyone had eaten, Impulse gathered up Doc, False, Ren, and Wels and Xisuma smiled as a few taps on the microphone from Impulse caught everyone’s attention.

“Hello everyone. I hope that you’re enjoying this little barbecue thing. First of all, please say thank you to Tango, Xisuma, and Scar for organizing this.” A nice round of applause followed before Impulse nervously stepped back up to the microphone. “So, the five of us wanted to share a little song with all of you. Here we go, I guess.”

Most of the hermits were confused about the singing, but they politely sat and watched as Impulse took a deep breath and gave a small nod to Wels. The redstoner closed his eyes and started clapping in a nice, rhythmic pattern. 8 bars passed before Wels stepped close to his microphone and began singing.

_ Is it illegal to move on without you, am I allowed to when I'm without you _

_ Is it illegal to dance like I'm about to am I allowed to when I'm without you _

_ I wanna be happy now, I wanna be happy now _

Ren and False blended their voices for a nice background, entering on the second-to-last line of the verse. All of them were fairly quiet and their voices sounded amazing, which truly surprised several hermits. It almost sounded like they had been practicing, which judging from Xisuma’s dorkily-wide grin was probably the case.

_ Is it OK if I laugh until my chest hurt, wanna remember how to surrender _

_ Is it OK if drop some of the pressure have an adventure, give me the keys _

_ I think I wanna be happy now, I think I wanna be happy now (yeah) _

Wels continued to lead and the background of Ren and False grew slightly louder. Impulse stopped clapping and switched over to a light beatbox. That really surprised most of the hermits, as Impulse had never revealed this talent of his.

_ Is it illegal to move on without you, am I allowed to when I'm without you _

_ Is it illegal to dance like I'm about to am I allowed to when I'm without you _

_ I wanna be happy now, I wanna be happy now _

The knight’s voice grew more confident as the song picked up and Doc’s bass voice joined in on the background. With the extra layer of depth, the five of them sounded even better than before.

_ Ayy o ayyo o is it illegal to move on? _

_ Ayyo o ayyo is it illegal to move on? _

Impulse kept up the beat while Ren and False took over leading the pre chorus. Wels joined Doc in the background, creating a solid foundation for the others to build on. False picked up her microphone from the stand and loosely grasped it in her right hand, a large smile resting on her face. There was a brief full stop before all of them dived into the chorus together.

_ Am I happy now, right now _

_ With or without you, right now _

_ Am I happy now, just me _

_ Me myself and I _

_ Am I, am I _

False faded back to the harmony with Wels and Doc as Ren grabbed his own microphone and confidently moved through the chorus. Impulse added a few more layers to his beatboxing, which was entrancing several hermits who were watching.

_ Is it illegal to move on without you, am I allowed to when I'm without you _

_ Is it illegal to dance like I'm about to am I allowed to when I'm without you _

_ I wanna be happy now, I wanna be happy now _

_ I wanna be happy now, I wanna be happy now _

The verse repeated itself with Ren as the leader this time. The beat became lighter as Wels, False, and Doc continued to create a strong support for the melody. 

_ Ayy o ayyo o is it illegal to move on? _

_ Ayyo o ayyo is it illegal to move on? _

The same mixture of voices continued from the verse and into the pre chorus once again. Ren’s voice was a wonderful sounding board for the fun melody and Wels and False blended together perfectly for the end of the lines. A few of the more energetic hermits, such as Grian, Cleo, and Tango, were practically dancing along by now.

_ Am I happy now, right now _

_ With or without you, right now _

_ Am I happy now, just me _

_ Me myself and I _

_ Am I, am I _

The full stop just before the chorus was once again the perfect thing before False joined Ren in the melody. Doc and Wels kept up a nice background that complimented well, especially with the choice of sounds that Impulse had at this point. 

_ Now, no more holding back, left that in the past _

_ Grateful for the lessons that I learned cause now _

_ Cry because I'm laughing _

_ Fall from all this dancing _

_ All because I know I know I'm happy now _

During the bridge, False’s delightful British voice led solo as Ren and Wels quietly blended together and supported her voice. Impulse stripped away most of the layers initially, but started adding them back in once Doc joined in again halfway through.

_ Am I happy now, right now _

_ With or without you, right now _

_ Am I happy now, just me (is it illegal to move on without you) _

_ Me myself and I. (is it illegal to dance like I'm about to) _

_ Am I, am I _

Plunging straight into the final chorus, Ren and False excitedly led over top of Wels’ countermelody and Doc’s support of Impulse, who was sounding insane. Finally, the five of them wrapped everything up by going to a 4-part-harmony hum and Impulse returning to his clapping from before. Ending on a full stop, there were a few moments of stunned silence before the audience began enthusiastically clapping and cheering. False and Wels were grinning like crazy, Doc and Impulse may or not have been blushing, and Ren was taking exaggerated bows and blowing kisses to the crowd, earning laughs and head shakes.

After that, there were many hermits who came up to the group and complemented their singing. Xisuma had recorded the whole thing and sent it to the five performers. He hadn’t been able to participate because his voice was too tired, but the admin was so happy for his former teammates and that they had had the courage to perform in front of everyone. According to several people, they would definitely have to do this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Today was a real whirlwind and if not for my reminder app, I wouldn't have posted at all. Hopefully this didn't suck too much. 
> 
> The plan for March is more weekly oneshots. My writing is pretty much non existent right now for IRL reasons, but I have a decent backlog. :)


End file.
